Insert Title Here
by AllyMoodyNeko
Summary: When Roll is browsing the web she comes across a familiar dark navi...She is torn away from the life she once knew and helps a certain some one realize a different path is still open. ForteXRoll
1. Chapter 1

(Insert Title Here)

By: blues-lover 

A/N: I don't exactly know what this is but it may evolve into a very interesting story once I get going. I can't think of a title at the moment but when it comes to me I will change it. It takes place in the manga story line.

Meiru sighed shifting her glazed eyes over the web page lazily. She was doing research on volcanic activity and it proved to be very uneventful. She pondered for a moment why Mariko would assign such a large science project so close to the end of the school year. Dismissing the pointless thought she read over the long paragraph of information. Her eyelids slipped downward unconsciously and she unwillingly kept them open. "Meiru-chan?" her navi asked. "Would you like me to take over well you take a nap? You have been at this for quite a while now."

Meiru yawned and smiled at the pink clad navi, "Yeah, that would be great Roll-chan thank you."

Meiru pushed her computer chair away from her desk and stumbled over to her bed. She plopped down face first, not caring much to make any more of an effort. Roll smiled and giggled, turning away to face the web page that Meiru had occupied. Giving it a short look over she sighed and shook her head. "This stuff will take for ever to sort through. That's what she gets for using a search engine."

Roll waved her hand in the air opening a small green window. She clicked a few seemingly invisible buttons and the page around her wavered and changed to a data stream. Looking around she noticed many popular gaming sites and comminutes but she didn't have time for that. "Volcanoes," the green eyed navi said to the air.

The page wavered again and the site listings plummeted. "Arrange by relevance to subject," Roll said once again to no one.

The pages glowed and switched places like a shuffle of cards. She looked over a few, determining which would be the most helpful. She did not notice a small mettaur approach from behind. Its large eyes scanned the girl in front of it and lit up like hearts. It waved its pick ax enthusiastically and made a small joyful noise. The sound caught her attention and she turned to face it only to be brought to the ground by a successful execution of a 'glomp'. She accidentally accessed a link to one of the sites near the bottom of the list and pixilated away to an unknown destination. The little mettaur was left behind. It looked around for the girl who was there and when he couldn't find her he sniffled sadly.

Roll looked around her surroundings. "Where am I?" she asked nervously observing the vast stretches of dark, distraught space.

A low growl came from behind her and she turned to face a violet dog like virus. It spit fire as it breathed and approached her at a steady pace. "Nice doggy," she whimpered holding her hand up in protection.

The growl changed to a fierce roar and the virus leapt in the air at the pink girl. "Aieeeeeeeee!" Roll screamed and closed her eyes readying herself for the impact.

A flutter caught the attention of her receptors and when no pain came she opened one eye slowly. She gasped at the sight in front of her. A tall dark figure stood before her clutching the neck of the whimpering virus with a firm hand. He smirked and tightened his grip causing a loud yelp and a crackle of data to come from the now helpless virus. Roll scurried back ward away from the other navi. "I know who you are…Forte?!"

Forte's fiery eyes shifted toward the blonde navi but quickly returned to the squirming virus in his hand. He tightened his grip further and the virus shattered and disappeared leaving behind the word "delete".

"You saved me?" Roll sputtered fearfully.

Forte scowled and his hand shot out from beneath his tattered brown cloak. He wrapped it around her neck. Roll gasped and choked. She clawed and scratched at the hand trying to loosen the vice grip. "Save you? Ha! You are just another human dependant piece of trash. The virus just happened to be unfortunate enough to be in my path and you fortunate enough to be on the better side of its deletion. But now that you're in my way…" Forte trailed off and imbedded his fingers further into her artificial flesh.

White lights danced in front of Roll's eyes as she desperately gasped for oxygen. She was able to take in enough to mutter a pathetic plea, "P-please…I-I'll do anything."

Forte's expression changed in interest and he dropped the pink clad girl to the cybernetic earth. Roll gasped and ran a shaky hand over the bruised area around her neck trying to steady her self. "Anything?" Forte asked narrowing his eyes. "Do you truly expect me to think you would stay true to your word?"

Roll huddled into a trembling ball at the feet of the menacing navi. She gave him a shaky nod and blinked back tears that threatened to poor from her eyes. Forte stroked his chin thoughtfully and smirked, "You truly are pathetic…you are of no use to me."

Forte's smirk changed as he looked over the quivering mass of pink, "I know you from somewhere…"

Forte pondered for a moment scowling in frustration. The dark navi's face brightened and a malicious grin broke out over his face, "Ah, now I remember. Your Rockman's little strumpet."

Roll snarled through her tears but did not say anything. Forte chuckled lightly, "Well it seems I was wrong you could be of use to me."

He grabbed her by her strangely geometric hair dragging her up onto her feet. She screamed in pain and surprise. "You will be my little pet. You're a little young but that can be changed with a few minor appearance data revisions," Forte thought out loud cupping her chin in his hand turning it to examine it.

Roll whimpered and bit her lip bitterly. Fear pulsed through her body. The thought of being at the whim of such a twisted navi made her sick. Her train of thought was derailed by another firm jerk of her hair from her captor. "You will not be returning to your dependency on those pathetic driveling humans. In time you will learn to hate them as I do but I hope I do not have to keep you that long," Forte explained tearing off a piece of his cloak and tying it around the sobbing navi's wrists.

Roll's eyes widened and she crumbled. Not being able to support her own weight anymore she went limp and let her self fall into Forte's muscular arms. Her fear and shock had over powered her and she slipped into a feverish state of unconsciousness. Forte blinked and smirked. He cradled his sleeping pet in his arms. He smirked and thought of the torture that he would put Rockman through having someone he held so dearly in his possession.

A/N: There you go the first chapter of what will hopefully end up being at least 5 chapters. You have to review though if you want more. I refuse to continue if I don't get any reviews cause why would I write if no one wants to read. SO REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By: blues-lover

A/N: I know it's been 3 years since I've updated. It's weird that I picked this one to start up again. I'm probably going to regret doing it because I'll feel bad if I get lazy or busy and don't update again. I'm really sorry to anyone who actually wanted to read this. Be sure thank starrose25, it was this persons review that got me off my lazy butt and made me want to update. I do appreciate all the other reviews though!

Meiru's eyes fluttered open. Groggily, she sat up in bed. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she looked over at the computer screen. "Roll-chan?" she mumbled.

When she received no response she frowned and tried again, "Roll-chan? How's the research coming?"

Still silence. Confused, Meiru got out of bed and approached her computer; studying the screen she noticed a tiny little pick axe poking out from the corner. "Roll-chan is that you?" Meiru asked hopefully.

The little pick axe shook and the mettaur raised its head a little. Meiru frowned, "Oh, just a virus. I guess Roll-chan is still out browsing the internet."

With this in mind Meiru got up and went downstairs to get a snack. She returned a while later with a bag of chips and some tea. She sat back in her computer chair and opened the bag of chips, popping one in her mouth. She looked at the screen, hoping to see Roll smiling back at her. An empty screen greeted her gaze and a creeping sense of worry came over her. Feeling a little silly she looked at the mettaur who was still sitting on her screen, "You wouldn't happen to know where Roll-chan went would you?"

The virus jumped up and waved its axe excitedly. It trotted over to a link and hopped in, leaving Meiru confused and a little disappointed. The fuchsia haired girl sighed, "Well that was no help…"

Meiru was not aware that the link the mettaur had gone through was the same one that little guy had pushed her navi through hours before…

Wearily, Roll opened her eyes. At first she was only aware of a sharp pain in her throat and that she was being carried by someone. Her brain struggled to wrap it's self around what had happened. Firm hands grasped her arms and thighs in a cradling position, a little tighter then she would have liked. Looking up she was shocked to see the purple facial tattoos of Forte, but only for a moment. Remembering what had happened, fear and anger welled up in her chest. Summoning her courage she addressed the cloaked navi's attention with a sharp, "Hey!"

Forte paid her no attention which fueled her courage with frustration, "Hey! I'm talking to you," she barked, "you can put me down. I know how to walk."

He still said nothing, his hot red eyes were unwavering and were focused dead ahead. His hand drifted closer to a place that Roll did not want him touching in order to support her weight and she blushed angrily, "Is carrying me just and excuse to feel me up!? You're disgusting!"

She wriggled to get free of his grip. Forte stopped and dropped her on the ground suddenly. Roll yelped and whimpered, rubbing her sore backside. Coldly, he stepped over her and his cape brushed across her face. She batted it away with her hand in irritation. "You could have been a little gentler!" Roll proclaimed, standing up on her wobbly legs.

Without turning to face her, the dark navi retorted, "Idiot, expect no kindness from me. You're lucky I don't kill you."

Feeling that she had been put in her place, Roll grimaced and her knees shook. Taking a step back the pink navi debated making a run for it. Before she could even breathe a strong gust hit her and she stepped back into something solid. Hot breath, with the slight aroma of death blew across her hearing receptors. "Don't even think about it," Forte hissed.

Rolls eyes widened and she suppressed a shriek. He was so fast. She hadn't even seen him move. Over come with a feeling of helplessness her heart sank. With a quivering lip Roll stuttered, "What do you even want from me? I-if you're going to use me to hurt Rockman, then I'd rather be deleted!"

Roll once again found his fingers wrapped around her throat. They dug deep into her throat, threatening to close her windpipe. "Would you really?" the fanged navi sputtered, "Why sacrifice yourself for his sake?"

Roll chocked and scratched at his hand, trying to pry it from her neck. With a wheeze she forced the words to come out, " I-i…l-lo..ve…him.."

He whirled around to face her, without letting go. Through her blurring vision she could see his eyes glaring down at her. They were full of rage and confusion and…pain? He scanned her face, searching for a sign of her faltering and squeezed harder. Roll could feel herself fading out of consciousness but she refused to beg now. If she would die, it would be with dignity, for the man she loved. Suddenly he dropped her. Roll fell to the cold earth beneath her with a heavy thud, gasping and choking she grasped her neck and coughed. Forte watched quietly as his captive writhed and hacked. His eyes narrowed, "You're stupider then I imagined. To die for him is truly pointless."

Roll wheezed and tried to glare up at him. Forte was quiet for a long time. The breeze blew his tattered cloak around him as he waited for his new pet to recuperate. Roll sat up, still rubbing her throat. The dark navi bent down and lifted her to her feet. Rolls knees shook and she fell into his broad chest, breathing heavily. Forte snarled, "Ugh, such a weak navi, you can't even stand and I barley used and ounce of my strength."

The blonde navi breathed a raspy breath and tried to push herself off of him. When she failed and fell back into him he caught her face in his hand and her body went completely limp. He found it easier to travel well she was unconscious.

Back in the human world, Meiru was getting more and more worried. Staring at her screen she reached for the phone and dialed Netto's number. She wrapped the phone cord around her finger anxiously as she waited for him to answer. Netto barely caught it half way through the last ring, "H-hello? Meiru-chan?"

"Netto-kun," Meiru exclaimed, "Have you seen Roll-chan? She's been gone for a while so I thought maybe she'd have gone to see Rockman."

"Um no, she hasn't been here," the boy replied.

A bead of sweat rolled down Meiru's cheek, "B-but she's been gone for hours! Netto-kun I think something's happened to her!"

"Calm down, we can find her. I'll get Rockman on it right away," the teen netsaver said, trying to comfort his friend.

Meiru let out a worried whimper, "Okay…thank you Netto-kun…"

"Don't worry Meiru-chan, we'll find her," Netto said before hanging up.

"What's wrong Netto-kun?" Rockman asked, "Meiru-chan sounded upset."

"Roll-chan is missing," Netto proclaimed well picking up the PET.

Rockman's bright green eyes filled with worry, "We have to find her!"

Netto nodded, "Netcity is probably our best bet. Maybe she went shopping and lost track of time."

"I don't know…Roll-chan would have said something to Meiru-chan if that were the case. It isn't like her to just take off," Rockman said quizzically.

Netto frowned, "Well it's either there or the Undernet and I doubt she'd go there."

Rockman nodded, "Your right…Lets get looking, plug me in."

Netto nodded and turned toward his computer. He aimed the red beam of light toward the port on his computer and said," plug in."

A pixilated figure appeared and quickly materialized into Rockman's image, "I'll be back in no time," then he disappeared.

Netto found himself staring at an empty screen. It wasn't long before boredom set in and his teen aged attention spanned had been stretched passed its limits. Surrendering to his unsympathetic desire he opened up a web page and started playing a game to pass the time.

A/N: I know it's not as long as it could have been and pretty much nothing happened but…It's something! I honestly can't remember where I was going with this but I'm trying none the less. Hope you like it and I'll try to update on a semi regular basis.


End file.
